Alejandro Mejía
) |lugar_nacimiento = Caracas, Venezuela |nacionalidad = Venezolano |pais = Venezuela Perú (desde 2018) ( ) |ingreso_doblaje = 2015 ( ) |estado = Activo |demo1 = Gene_Vagina_segunda_voz.ogg |demo2 = Hombre_Pajaro_segunda_voz.ogg |ocupacion = Actor de Voz Actor de Doblaje Cantante Director de Doblaje Operador Técnico |instagram = alejandro_4_1996 |demo = }} 013013 constantine2.jpeg|John Constantine para DC Entertainment desde 2017. Daniel-Roesner-Paul-Renner.jpg|Paul Réne en Alerta cobra 11. SweatPants.jpg|Sweat Pants en el teaser De vuelta al Backspace. Orbot-0.png|Orbot (segunda temporada) de Sonic Boom. Hemorragia.png|Hemorragia en Rick y Morty. Imgres.jpg|Chronos en Justice League Action. Aaron-0.jpg|Aaron Horvath en Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción. RussellBrand.jpg|Russell Brand en el documental The Emperors New Clothes. robodrilo.jpg|Robodrilo también en Rick y Morty. Pheonixperson.jpg|Persona Fenix también en Rick y Morty. Jaguar1.png|Jaguar también en Rick y Morty. Maxclub.jpeg|Max en la pelicula Club satánico. Volando-juntos.jpg|Thomas en la pelicula Volando juntos. Toroverde.jpeg|Toro Verde en la película animada El rey burro su primer personaje en una producción para el cine. Monoreporteromitin.jpeg|Mono Reportero en Mitin tambien en la película animada el El rey burro jacob.jpg|Jacob en Combatientes de la Libertad: El Rayo. Microondasale.jpg|Micronitro en Hermano de Jorel. B99-Blake-Anderson-620x375.jpg|Constantine Kane (Blake Anderson) en Brooklyn 9-9. Devon.png|David en All You Need is Me. JP-Patterson-in-Made-in-Chelsea-series-10.jpg|JP en Made in Chelsea. Bofoffice.jpg|Milton (Nick Nervies) en Mr. Box Office. Steve-2.jpg|Steve McKee (Billy Magnussen) en Birth of the Dragon Grant.jpg|John Grant en Despertar en el Infierno. JasonZero.jpg|Dan Jason Clarke en el redoblaje de la película La noche más oscura. Davis.jpg|Gator Davis Borregar en Texas Rising. Xiao.png|Xiao Jingruy (Primera Voz) en Nirvana In Fire. Gemelos.jpg|Gemelo 1 y Gemelo 2 en Batman vs. Dos Caras. Nikola-0.jpg|Nikola Tesla en American Genius. Boris-0.jpg|Boris Vilde en Resistance. Texas-Rising-Portilla-E.jpeg|Sargento Portilla también en Texas Rising. nednedned.jpg|Ned en Trompa Tren. Nicanor.jpg|Nicanor en la serie Heidy Bienvenida a Casa . Junior-0.png|Junior también en la en la serie Heidy Bienvenida a Casa . QuimioBatman.jpg|Quimio en Batman ilimitado: Mechas vs. mutantes. cuchilla.jpg|Cuchilla Mugrienta en Fangbone: Aventuras cavernícolas. Perka.jpg|Voz actual de Perca Perkins den Bob Esponja. Bigotes-0.png|Bigotes (Primera Voz) en Baby Bus. Vlcsnap-2017-04-10-08h16m10s23-1.png|Sebastian en World of Winx. rick-skinwars.jpg|Rick en la serie Skin Wars. Alfredo Alejandro Mejia Añangure, (Caracas, Venezuela 18 de Abril de 1996), más conocido como Alejandro Mejía, es un actor de voz, actor de doblaje, operador técnico y director de doblaje, Venezolano, egresado del curso de doblaje del act or y director Renzo Jiménez y la actriz Marisol Durán. Ha desempeñado el doblaje profesional en los estudios: Galeria Estudios, Etcetera Group, AGP Studios, Main Post, Venevision Plus, Estudios Backstage Latinoamerica y The Kitchen Inc. Como operador y director únicamente lo ha ejercido en el estudio Etcétera Group. Está presente en el medio del doblaje desde el año 2015. En julio de 2018, deja Venezuela debido a la crisis económica que atraviesa su país. No obstante, conservó varios de sus personajes y los graba a distancia en las instalaciones de los estudios Torre A y JackStudios Perú en Lima, Perú. A finales del año 2019 Alejandro se une al proyecto del audio libro Ausfagner donde da voz al protagonista Enrique Ortega. Siendo este su primera participación en un audio libro. Filmografía Películas Venezuela * Bullet Raja - Voces adicionales (2015) * Re Killed - Voces adicionales (2015) * Pizza - Voces adicionales (2016) * La Bella y la Bestia (2014) - Voces adicionales (2016) * Ironclad Battler for Blood - Ewan / Voces adicionales (2016) * Primeros Auxilios - Kyle (2016) * A Secreft Life - Brandon (2016) * Fulminado por un Rayo - Emilio (2016) * Bruno & Boots: Se lanzan a la piscina - Arnold (2016) * Ambushed - Tony (2016) * Loving - Andy (2016) * Kill Your Friends - Ross (2016) * Traitor - Ali (2016) * The Absent One - Jesper (2017) * Peter y Wendy - Nibs/Lewis (2017) * Fast Freddie the Widow and Me - Mark (2017) * General Mom - Tom (2017) * Bruno & Boots: El Desafío de Macdonald Hall - Kip Kipperson (2017) * Romeo y Julieta - Jack (2017) * Queen Sized - Devon (2017) * Berlin Precinto 1 - Willibald (2017) * Relámpago Letal - John (2018) * Yosemite - Chris (2018) * El nacimiento del dragón - Steve McKee (Billy Magnussen) (2016) * Dare - Ben Berger (2018) * Dying to be Heard - Tyler Steele (2018) * Despertar en el Infierno - John Grant (2018) * Four Sister and a Weing - Frodo (2018) * La noche más oscura - Dan (Jason Clarke) Redoblaje (2018) * Mi Pasado me Condena - Fabio (Fábio Porchat) (2018) * Suntan - Jason (2018) * Killer App - Ian (Skyler Maxon) (2018) * Campanas de Boda - James (2018) * Shubh Mangal Saavdhan - Duggal (2019) Perú * Club satánico - Max (2020) * Volando juntos - Thomas (2020) Documentales * Acomplejados - Voces adicionales (2015) * Yukón Vet - Voces adicionales (2016) * Dr. K. Animales Exóticos - Joel (Ep. 3) / Jesse (Ep. 4) / Robert (Ep. 9) (2016) * Undercover Boss, UK - Voces adicionales (2016) * Can Alzheimer - Dr. McGinnis / Scheller / Voces adicionales (2016) * Catastrofes Aereas - Diversos Personajes (2017) * American Genius - Edison vs TeslaAmerican Genius Edison vs Tesla - [[Nikola Tesla|'Nikola Tesla']]' (2018)' * El Traje Nuevo del Emperador - Narrador/Presentador ([[Russell Brand|'Russell Brand']]) (2018) Reality Shows * Amas de Casa de Atlanta - Kairo / Ryan Murphy / Derek J / Voces adicionales (2015 - 2016) * Married at First Sight- Voces adicionales (2016) * Married at First Sight (Tercera Temporada) - Trei Rosel (2016 - 2017) * Marreid at First Sight (Cuarta Temporada) - Tom (2017 - 2018) * Married at First Sight the First Year - Joe / Darren / Voces adicionales (2016) * Restaurantes Imposibles - Ricky / Brian / Zac / Voces adicionales (2016) * Cutthroat Kitchen - Michael Psilakis / Chef Ruddy (2016) * Booze Traveller - Bill / Solander / Domingo / Voces adicionales (2016) * Videofashion Men - Tom Kearnan / Francisco Perez / Travis Mills (2016) * Videofashion News - Robert Wun / Chris Habana / Kyle Anderson / Rembrandt Duran / David Marquise Seward / Joshua Hupper / Ian Mellencamp / James Pecis / Tom Daley / Nan Li / Tom Pecheux / Joshua Cooper / Adrien Caillaudad / Robert Verdi (2016 - 2017) * The Year in Fashion - Diego Villarreal (2016) * Kids BBQ Championship - Adrián Davila (2016) * Videofashion Designers - Joe Zee / Ed Westwick / Nicola Formichetti / Wes Carnes / Long Nguyen / Tom Bugbee / Joe Zee (2017) * Project Runway - Johnny Lavoy (2017) * Skins Wars - Rick (2017) * Skins Wars Fresh Pain - Rick (2017) * Hollywood Medium - [[Ryan Lochte|'Ryan Lochte']]' (2017)' * Wags Miami - Eric Fornataro (2017) * Wags los Angeles - Aygemang Clay (2018) * Matrimonio Pleno y Feliz - [[Déimon Óuens|'Déimon Óuens']]' / Letreros (2018)' * Chosen - Presentador (2018) Series de Televisión * Alerta Cobra - Voces adicionales (2015) * Nerón - Voces adicionales (2016) * Rex XV - Rafael (2016) * Rex XVI - Madras / Eugenio (2016) * Bates Motel - Stephen (2016) * Hell on Wheels - Voces adicionales (2016) * Mossad 101 - Eyal Deri (Ep. 5) / Zur Hamasashi (Ep. 8) / Liron Hariri (Ep. 10) / Voces adicionales (2016) * The Transporter - Tien / Voces adicionales (2016) * Profilage - Cassini / Voces adicionales (2016) * Código 100 - Voces adicionales (2016) * Texas bajo fuego - Gator Davis Borregar / Sargento Portilla (2016) * Made in Chelsea - JP (2017) * Alerta cobra 11 - Kleist / Scheger / Koster / Maximiliano / Yuri / Timo / Ronnie / Max Berger / Sascha / Jan / Gerret / Nico / Bob Mayer / Richie / Tim / Mehmet / Lucas Esvars / Voss / Kristian / Voces adicionales (2017) * Mata Hari - Mathieu / Yusupov / Sakhnevich / David (2017) * Broken - Kevin Knox (2017) * Alerta cobra 11 - Paul Réne (2017) * The Mindy Project - Devon (2017) * All You Need is Me - David (2017) * Ray Donovan - Kessler (2017) * Brooklyn 9-9 - Constantine Kane (Blake Anderson) / Voces Adicionales (2017) * Heidi, bienvenida a casa - Nicanor / Junior (2017) (doblaje venezolano) * Resistance - [[Boris Vilde|'Boris Vilde']]' (2018)' * Striking Out - Joe (2018) * Our Girl - Milan (2018) * Mr. Box Office - Milton (Nick Nervies) (2018) Series Para Internet * High Maintenance - Ezra / Wayne (2017) Novelas Turcas * Bitter Sweet Life - Tarhan (Temmuz Ugur Yildiz) (2017) Series Animadas * De Vuelta al Backspace - Sweatpants (2017) (Episodio Piloto) * Jammers - Letreros (2017) (Episodio Piloto) * Doce por siempre - Voces adicionales (2017) (Episodio Piloto) * Vroomiz - Snort / Movie Mack / Koster / Bill (2017) * Trompa Tren - Ned (2017) * Natugato - Beto / Leo / Gusano (2017) * Bob Esponja - Perka Perkins / Voces adicionales (2016) * Fangbone: Aventuras cavernícolas - Cuchilla Mugrienta / Voces adicionales (2016) * Justice League Action - [[John Constantine|'John Constantine']]' / Chronos / Creaturem (2016 - 2017)' * Numb Chucks - Voces adicionales (2016) * Peg + Gato - Voces adicionales (2016) * World of Winx - Voces adicionales (2016) / Sebastián (2017) * Rusty Rivets - Voces adicionales (2016) * Clarence - Voces adicionales (2016) * Hermano de Jorel - Camisa Rosada que Antes era Blanca / Romeo / Micronitro / Voces adicionales (2016) * El laboratorio secreto de Thomas Edison - Dr. Karl / Monstruo / Bill Gates (2017) * Ready Jet Go! - Voces Adicionales (2017) * Littlest Pet Shop - Checkers (2017) * Sonic Boom - Orbot (2017) * Inspector Gadget (2015) - Voces Adicionales (2017) * Levitate - Pandi (2017) (Episodio Piloto) * Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción - Aaron Horvath / Voces Adicionales (2017) * Geronimo Stilton - Ryan Rennet (2017) * Super 4 - Ricky Rictus / Voces Adicionales (2018) * Rick y Morty - Hemorragia / Voces Adicionales (2018) * Baby Bus - Bigotes (2018) Películas Animadas ' Venezuela [[Matt Ryan|'Matt Ryan]] * Liga de la Justicia Oscura - John Constantine (2016) * Constantine: Ciudad de demonios - John Constantine (2018) Otros * Batman ilimitado: Mechas vs. mutantes - Quimio (2016) * Batman: El regreso del enmascarado - Voces adicionales (2016) * Los Jóvenes Titanes: El contrato de Judas - Voces adicionales (2017) * Batman and Harley Quinn - Voces adicionales (2017) * Batman vs. Dos Caras - Gemelo 1 / Gemelo 2 (2017) * Ghost Patrol - Voces Adicionales (2017) * Batman: Gotham by Gaslight - Voces Adicionales (2017) * Spike ¡Un Duende Torpe! - Voces Adicionales (2017) * Spike 2 - Gaviota (2017) * The Adventure of Petey and Friends - Boomer (2017) * Back to the Sea - Dweyne (2017) * Where is the Dragon - Mono (2018) * Batman Ninja - Voces Adicionales (2018) * La muerte de Superman - Hazelwood (2018) * Freedom Fighters: The Ray - Jacob (2018) Perú * El Rey Burro - Toro Verde / Mono Reportero en Mítin (2019) Audio Libros * Ausfagner - Enrique Ortega (2019-Actualmente) Director de Doblaje * Sonic Boom (2da Temporada. Eps 9 y 10) (2017) * Berlin 1 Mordkommission (2017) * Corrientes Mortales (2018) * Relampago Letal (2018) * Brooklyn 9-9 (5ta Temporada A partir del Episodio 15) (2018) * Hermano de Jorel (3ra Temporada. Eps 1,2,3,4,5,6,7) * Zuzubalandia (2018) * Amityville 2 La Posesion (Redoblaje) (2018) * Amityville 3D (2018) Estudios y Empresas de Doblaje Venezuela * Galería Estudio * Etcétera Group * AGP Studios * TM Sistem * Venevision Plus * The Kitchen Inc. * Estudios Backstage Latinoamerica * Main Post * BKS Perú * Big Bang Films * JackStudios Perú * Torre A Curiosidades * Su mayor influencia en el doblaje es el actor Alfonso Obregón Inclán. Aunque también ha mencionado sentirse muy influenciado por los actores Cristina Hernández, Esteban García, Lileana Chacon, Luis Daniel Ramírez, Leisha Medina, Renzo Jiménez, Humberto Vélez, Mario Castañeda, Johnny Torres, Rolman Bastidas, René García, Frank Maneiro, Rubén León y Rossy Aguirre. * En la película Constantine: Ciudad de demonios Mejia menciona la frase "¿Quien diablos crees que soy, el maldito Dr. Strange?" como una referencia al personaje de Marvel Doctor Strange, esto surgió debido a un cambio en el guion hecho por Mejía y el operador técnico de la producción, ya que en la referencia solo se hacia mención de Benedict Cumberbatch actor que interpreta al personaje en el MCU, Mejia y el operador técnico llegaron al acuerdo de que era mejor mencionar al personaje y no al actor. * En la pelicula Meu Passado Me Condena Alejandro improviso una gran parte de sus diálogos en la película debido a que el libreto estaba muy mal adaptado. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Venezuela Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Perú Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Venezuela Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Operadores técnicos Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de los años 2020